


Hold on, are you purring?

by Iamthetwickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Brothers, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Lucifer had been living together on earth for some time now. Gabriel is up to his usual annoying antics and Lucifer decides to take it out on him, then regretting it afterward.</p><p>Wing kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on, are you purring?

By now Lucifer had been used to his little brothers constant moaning and pranks, after all they had been living together for a year now. But Gabriel, being the annoying little asshole he always was always found new things to complain about. Lucifer had been sat on the sofa for most of the night, legs spread out in ultimate comfort as he read about the stupidity of the human race in the daily newspaper that Gabriel had picked up for him on his daily candy store trip.   
  
Gabriel currently sat directly in the center of the room, throwing what would appear to be a tennis ball at the wall, over and over and over again with a loud thud every time it bounces back toward his hand. He wasn't stupid. He knew entirely how much he was annoying Lucifer, but that was the plan. He was bored out of his mind so he thought perhaps Lucifer loosing his temper again would amuse him.  
"Gabriel... Would you _stop_ throwing that thing?" Lucifer asked calmly, his eyes not rising from the current article he was reading. Gabriel rolled his eyes and ignored him completely, throwing the ball harder this time.  
" _Gabriel._ " Lucifer spoke again with a faint hiss, now glaring at the cocky angel. Gabriel stared back at him as he threw the ball as hard as he could this time. The entire room shuddered and with a swift hand movement the ball was now stuck in Lucifer's grasp for a few moments before it came flying toward Gabriel, resulting in a very loud 'ow'.  
  
The ex-archangel then came storming toward him, retrieving the tennis ball and launching it out the open window before he knelt down in front of Gabriel giving him a scornful look.  
" _G_ abriel." He spoke, viciously.  
"Could you _not_ be yourself for five minutes of your time, _I beg of you_." Those honey coloured eyes locked onto those Icy blue ones and with a cheeky grin he extended his arm and started pulling at Lucifer's shirt, against his will. As Lucifer pulled away from him angrily, he gave Gabriel a quick but hard shove to the ground, scowling down at him still.  
"Argh!" A Roar erupted from his throat as his hands caught him to the side before he fell back on all of his currently invisible wings. "Ow...I-" He stayed in the same position with his eyes clenched shut, wincing with every breathe as his back rose, causing his main right wing agony. Lucifer immediately regretted his actions and jolted forward to his little brothers aid.  
"Gabriel... My apologies! I- you didn't tell me your wings where spread out!" Lucifer spoke with a concerned tone, reaching for Gabriel's arms to help lift him, then being stopped by another screech.  
"Brother... Show me..."  
"N-no..." He shook his head, eyes still closed.  
"...h-hurts".  
"Oh I know, dear brother. I _am_ sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you! You know how angry I get." His gaze took off to Gabriel's back whilst his hand reached out for Gabe's own.  
"Gabe, come now. Please show me. I can help you ease the pain...you know I can..." Gabriel's eyes opened slightly, locking onto Lucifer's right away as he gave him a small nod. With an understanding smile he helped him sit up straight, snapping his own fingers and removing Gabriel's shirt suddenly. As the trickster-angel clenched his eyes shut, moaning in agony as his magnificent, golden wings appeared behind them, the main right one staying stiff. Lucifer cupped Gabriel's face in his palms and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
  
"I know..." He simply said before he crawled to behind his younger brother, deducing which wing was suffering, figuring it out within two second by the way his other wings moved, all bar that one. Lucifer moved closer behind Gabriel and stretched his legs out in front of both of them.  
"Apologies in advance if I hurt you, baby brother. But you know I'll make up for that tomorrow." He said cockily.  
"Just fix me, will you?!" Gabriel snarled at him, for once in his life Gabriel didn't want to flirt. A sigh escaped the devils lips as he stretched out his arms and gently and very delicately grabbed a hold of where the tendon was inside his wing, achieving a gasp of pain, undulating down from Gabriel as his head fell forward.  
  
Lucifer slid his thumb underneath the primary covert feathers, another gasp from the younger angel. Rubbing his thumb gently in circular motions along where his tendon lay hidden beneath his feathers, massaging the bone that was causing Gabriel his pain. Pressing down slightly harder against the tendon and forcing Gabriel to grab hold of Lucifer's free hand to squeeze it as tight as possible, wincing twice more.  
"Shh, little one. It'll be okay" Lucifer cooed softly into Gabriel's ear. He took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue, releasing his hand. Continuing to rub strongly against his tendon with both thumbs now he could feel the wing becoming less stiff. Then, moving his right hand slightly and placing pressure into his forearm bone and with a click the bone shot back into its place, Gabriel screeching along as it did.  
"Ouch! Lucifer!" Gabriel growled at him ungratefully, which Lucifer responded to with a scoff.  
"You're welcome." He said sarcastically, moving his hands down his wing and beginning to brush gently along his secondary covert feathers. Gabriel then jolted backwards into Lucifer with a loud gasp.  
"Can I help you?" Lucifer chuckled down at his younger brother, who was resting the back of his head against his chest now.  
"Hmm?" Gabriel looked up confused before-  
"Mmmm" Lucifer held Gabriel close to his chest as his free hand continued to tease his now fixed wing.  
"Luci- why are you still doing this? You fixed it, re- _ohhhh_ , brother" Gabriel moaned in absolute ecstasy, eyebrows knotted and mouth agape as Lucifer's fingers brushed against his golden feathers again. He slid his fingers underneath one of the largest feathers and with his thumb on the outer side his hand glided down quickly, then returning his hand at the top to repeat it again. This was forcing Gabriel to moan so much louder now, unable to stop himself.  
"Something tells me that feels nice." Lucifer chuckled at him, rather adoringly as his hand reached down to the front of his wing, tucking into the arch and stroking all of the tiny feathers there, very delicately but with precision. He chuckled lightly at the constant 'Mmm's and 'ah's that Gabriel was presenting him with.  
"Ahh, Lucifer...." He moaned shakily in response to his brother squeezing the arch suddenly with a smirk before he proceeded to gently brush the feathers for a further few minutes.  
"Hold on, are you purring?" Lucifer questioned loudly with a loud laugh. Gabriel froze and then scowled up at him.  
"No!" He yelled, offended.  
"Yes you were!"  
"Was not-"  
"Were!"  
"Not"  
"WERE!"  
"NOT!"  
  
Thud. Gabriel had pinned Lucifer to the living room floor.  
"Not." He pouted down at his big brother, then suddenly Lucifer tucked his hand behind Gabriel's ear and began scratching it gently, causing Gabriel to close his eyes. Seconds later he began purring again and Lucifer stopped with a hearty laugh as Gabriel's eyes shot open.  
"You _were_ purring!" He mocked.  
"Oh, _shut up_..." Gabriel pouted again. Another thud. This time Lucifer had Gabriel pinned down with a cocky grin planted on his face as Gabriel struggled to move from under him.  
"Don't worry, Gabey Wabey. I won't tell anyone that you're really a kitten!" He teased. Gabriel simply stuck his tongue out at him and within a moment Lucifer had crashed his lips into Gabriel's unexpected ones. Moaning into each other mouths as their lips moved in sync together, Lucifer's hand found Gabriel's and gently they laced their fingers together continuing their kiss. Breaking away finally, Lucifer smiled down with absolute adoration in his eyes for Gabriel.  
"I love you." Stated the devil.  
"I know." Gabriel replied with a smirk as Lucifer rolled his eyes at the reference. He didn't have to say it because Lucifer knew how much Gabriel loved him in return and even knowing without saying is enough to satisfy the devils heart. It belonged to Gabriel. Lucifer moved his head beneath Gabriel's jaw line and began nuzzling him gently. With their hands and legs laced together they lay in that position for the rest of the night, not moving until the sun cracked through the window in the early morn.


End file.
